Dan Scott
|Last Appearance = |Name = Daniel Robert Scott |Nicknames = Dan, Danny, Danny Boy, Murderer |Occupation = Cafe Chef Presenter of Scott Free Redemption Motivational Speaker Author Mayor of Tree Hill Owner of Dan Scott's Motor's Owner of Dan Scott Motor Body Shop |Status = Departed Tree Hill |Family Members = Rachel Gatina - Ex-Wife Deb Lee - Ex-Wife Lucas Scott - Son Nathan Scott - Son Peyton Sawyer Scott - Daughter-in-Law Haley James Scott - Daughter-in-Law Sawyer Scott - Granddaughter Jamie Scott - Grandson Lydia Scott - Granddaughter May Scott - Mother Royal Scott - Father Keith Scott - Brother |Appearances = S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9}} Daniel Robert Scott is the original villain in Tree Hill. Dan is the ex-husband of Deb Lee and the father of Lucas and Nathan Scott. He abandoned his elder son Lucas and raised Nathan with Deb. Both of his sons inherited his basketball skill which took him to college basketball until a knee injury ruined his future career. So he instead force Nathan to his limit so he could achieve is dreams like Dan's father had done to him. But this attributed to the break down of his relationship with Nathan and Deb which ended with Deb attempting to kill Dan after struggling to divorce him and Nathan emancipates himself. Believing his estranged brother Keith tried to kill him Dan shoots Keith and has Jimmy Edwards take the blame. But after improving his relationship with his sons and helping Lucas' mother Karen through her pregnancy with Keith's daughter he gives himself up and goes to prison for 4 years giving up his successful car dealership and being the mayor of Tree Hill. After returning he manages to form a bond with grandson; Jamie. But due to his HCM he leaves believing he is about to die. Instead he marries Rachel Gatina gets a new heart and becomes famous preaching about redemption something he tries to achieve by giving up his money and fame and hoping to gain his families forgiveness. Season 1 Dan Scott went to a saloon. There he met Deb Lee and had a girl named Haley James Scott. They didn't know if it was a girl or a boy because her name was Haley and James. (???) So, They gave her to a couple of nudist who were fond of taking care of monsters. Effectively, Haley was also a wereduck. She had a very special power which is to make her pee and turn into an iguana. The end :)) Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 The Missing Years Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Relationships *''Relationships'': Dan Scott/Relationships *''Family'': Dan Scott/Family Family Romantic Life Career Trivia Scott, Dan Category:Main Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:Fathers Category:Basketball Players Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill Ravens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters